


Reflections

by jbwritesthings



Series: Dragon Age: A Legacy [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I just really enjoyed their friendship a lot so here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbwritesthings/pseuds/jbwritesthings
Summary: Solas makes some observations about the young man who fell into his plans.





	Reflections

He was young, that was Solas’s first opinion. The fresh faced man who laid comatose, a mark of the Fade eating away at his hand. The mark Solas had intended to use but now the world had erupted into a chaos he hadn’t planned.

A young Dalish elf now bore the burden, a descendent of The People but not of  _The People_. He wore the vallaslin of Dirthamen. An ironic twist, considering the secrets which may easily consume the youth’s life.

If he survived.

* * *

 

 

He was thoughtful. Bright orange-amber eyes alight with the thirst and hunger for knowledge, for understanding, for deep consideration. Always coming by to ask him questions about the Fade, about his studies. Solas found himself enjoying the company more and more with each day.

It was good to have someone to talk to about it. Even if he had to veil some of his answers carefully as to not stir the youth’s suspicion. The thoughtfulness could easily lead into an intelligence. And intelligence could easily discern things Solas had no desire for the young man to know.

No, he needed to be careful with this one.

 

* * *

 

 

He was a protector. He made sure to go out of his way to help his fellow elves, from finding an elven woman’s deceased husband’s promise ring to orchestrating the fall of the Empress to enable Briala to rule through Gaspard. A clever protector of the people, who seemed to try to use his leverage as Inquisitor for the benefit of his people, the elves.

Not so unlike some others Solas had known. And Solas found himself more and more interested in the choices this young Inquisitor would make. Great power had been thrust upon him and he seemed to be deciding to play his cards to his advantage for after Corypheus’s defeat.

Surely this world, if given the chance, may easily fall under his influence. Solas wondered if, perhaps, he had been born a different status, if the world would have been crushed under his foot.

 

* * *

 

 

When pushed, he could be hot headed and impulsive. Something Solas was acquainted with from his own younger years. The fury those orange eyes held when he passed judgement on Livius Erimund, his quick actions and attacks when he felt people he viewed as his people were attacked. Solas had learned his desire to work with the Wardens and hatred for the magister who’d used them stemmed from his worry for his cousin, the Hero of Ferelden.

He had a righteous fury Solas knew in an intimate manner. He himself had flown into the same emotions in ages past. It was a peculiar mirror to see in one as the Inquisitor.

Perhaps it was something he ought to be cautious about.

 

* * *

 

 

He could be confident, borderline cocky in scenarios. Especially when he felt he had the intellectual upper-hand to a human. Or even merely in his flirtations with his Tevinter lover. Solas could see the self assured nature come out in battles, as well, when the Inquisitor felt victory upon them. A cocky smirk would lace his features and a pleased fire alight in his eyes.

He did not allow it to consume him completely, though, which Solas figured was well and good. If he did, it could easily give him problems. Perhaps he’d learned his lesson when he was younger, Solas had noticed the slight crooked line in his nose, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

He was optimistic. Even when faced with a perceived betrayal, the venom in his words masking his pain, he tried so hard to explain how Solas was wrong. To explain to the older elf the world didn’t need to be destroyed. Solas knew he had hopes of restoring the elves to a more elevated position in this world…

But he did not see it just to destroy everything else to do so. Nor did Solas, but he knew it was necessary. He took no pleasure in it, no pleasure in seeing those he had come to know end. Yet he had no choice.

Even then, looking at the young man...His friend...He hoped to be proven wrong by the youth’s determination.

And then it struck him as he left.

Myrrdin was him in his youth...Perhaps Myrrdin would not wake up as he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age and all properties do not belong to me, I am only writing to add to my own game experience.


End file.
